


Fairyflies and Krokomummies

by KrispenKreme



Series: Saviors of the Spiral [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, It's just because Minghao is a necromancer, It's kinda comes with the title tbh, Look at these gays being cute, M/M, OT4, There is talk about death but it's really tame, Wizard101 AU, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispenKreme/pseuds/KrispenKreme
Summary: Since Minghao was first born he has been surrounded by Life magic, until he was 7 and discovered his true love. Everything after that is out of his control.





	1. Unicorn's Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have returned from the dead (no pun intended) to gift you all this nerdfest. I've been playing Wizard101 for almost as long as the game has been out (10 years I think??) and it's been a longstanding passion of mine, seeing as it's the only combat game I'm good at. I know most people won't know much about it so I honestly didn't stay very faithful to the cannon. I took liberties where I wanted and I hope this turns out as good as it sounds in my head. Thank you to anyone who reads this, and thank you to anyone who comments or leaves a kudos. Enjoy!

Since Minghao was first born he has been surrounded by Life magic.  


When he was a baby his parents would sing beautiful incantations that would manifest into sparkling runes and sigils, created to protect him and keep his fragile body healthy.  


When he was a toddler his grandmother would take him into the woods to play with the baby unicorns.  


And when he was finally old enough to help around the house, he would tend the pixie garden with his Mama and make potions for their shop with his Papa.  


Minghao loved to watch the magic take form, the glittery green energy that flowed together into the leaf-shaped symbol of life magic and dispersed into whatever spell had been cast.  


Life magic was his family’s magic, and it was the only thing he knew.

That is, until Minghao was 7 and his aunt died, and he discovered Death magic for the first time.  
Death magic was unique. It was so different yet so similar to the energies he was used to. The pulse of the magic in the air pounded loudly in his little head, he watched in awe as his aunty was lowered onto the forest floor and covered in white lace and flower petals.  


The pulse that Minghao began to hear grew louder and louder as his uncle, whose face was stained from tears, cast a Life sigil over his wife.  


And then…  


It stopped.  


The familiar Life magic that his aunt once held drained into the Earth and was replaced with new magic: Death.  


Minghao looked to his Mama in confusion, and she smiled sadly. “Your aunty needs a special kind of magic to cross over and be at peace. So she returned her own magic to get just enough to do that.” She brushed the curly locks off of her son’s face.  


“One day, when we’re nice and old, we’ll do the same to. That way all the little wizards in the Spiral can continue to have magic.”  


Minghao turned his head back to his aunt and stared at the newly formed Death sigil hovering over her body.  


Eventually, the sigil faded; just like his aunt’s corpse. The clearing in the forest emptied out leaving one little boy to stay there, still breathing in the remaining energy of Necromancy.

For the next four years Minghao consumed as much knowledge about Death magic as he could find. He grilled his parents, his grandmother, his friends, even complete strangers about any and all information they had on the topic. He was absolutely enthralled.  


Of course, Theurgists such as his family didn’t have a lot of resources in Necromancy; the lack of education often drove Minghao restless.  


Finally, when Minghao was 11, he was old enough to enroll in the most highly prestigious Wizardry academy in the Spiral: Ravenwood.  


Ravenwood was the centerpoint of Minghao’s homeworld, Wizard City. It’s campus surrounded the World Tree, an ancient and sentient being that helped shape the existing universe. Inside it’s massive trunk is the Doorway to the other worlds of the Spiral, which students get access to once they are far enough into their schoolings.  


Each of the seven main schools of magic have their own designated lecture hall built to encompass the World Tree. On either side of the entrance to the school are the dormitories, boys and girls respectively. It’s in his dormitory when reality sinks in for Minghao about what he’s about to do.  


He’s finally getting proper guidance in Death magic; by a proper professor in a proper setting and not just his Grandmother’s desperate attempts in teaching him a magic she didn’t understand.  


He’s finally getting to do it.  


Minghao is finally a Necromancer.


	2. Fairies Wear Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao wasn't doing great, everyone can tell. Luckily there's a certain Life wizard that refuses to leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up my d00ds! I finally have enough spoons and inspiration to write again, so we are back with a vengeance!!  
I'm not super proud of this chapter, but I finished it and I'll take what I can get. Thank you all for your patience, I am planning to have the third chapter done soon-ish. Everything is all planned out-I just have to write it which is sucky.

“Hey, you’re Minghao, right?”  


_Just ignore him, he’ll go away soon._  


“I’m Junhui, but everyone just calls me Jun.”  


_Don’t react to him. It’ll just make it worse._  


“I heard you’re really good at potion-making! That’s really cool, I can never brew anything without burning it.”  


_Class is almost over, keep writing down these notes and don’t acknowledge him._  


“My friends are always saying how easy it is but I don’t get it. Maybe you could help me sometime?”  


_He’s only trying to befriend you as a joke just like the others. You’re not falling for it anymore._  


“Hey Minghao? Are you alrig-”  


As soon as the clock struck twelve Minghao bolted out the doors, scrambling to collect all of his belongings while retreating from the classroom. 

The past month at Ravenwood hasn’t been the kindest to Minghao.  


As soon as classes started up it was obvious that he stuck out like a sore thumb, and apparently that was the worst thing you could do in the other eleven year old’s eyes.  


The kids in his Necromancy courses ignored him for the most part; the boys just wanted to learn about beating up bad guys and the girls were still in the “boys are gross” mindset. No one appreciated his babbling about the balance of life and death and how beautiful the different kinds of magic were. (Professor Dworgyn did- although it’s hard to talk to such an eccentric man without the conversation inevitably getting derailed.)  


What made everyone turn on the wizard,though, was when Headmaster Ambrose allowed him to take a supplementary Life magic course.  


Secondary classes weren’t _unheard_ of but they weren’t common either. A lot of the younger wizards got caught up in thinking that their magic was the best and saw the others classes as competition. It wasn’t until most wizards are about to graduate that they realize just how helpful it is to know more than just one and by then it’s pretty pointless to add onto your workload.  


That being said, neither the death wizards nor the life wizards were excited to see little Minghao in their classroom. The necromancers saw him as a traitor once the news broke, and the theurgists didn’t like having an “outsider” amongst them. Classic pre-teen stuff honestly.  


The hostility was bad enough before then, being ignored by his peers was hard for Minghao after leaving a home where he constantly interacted with his family all day long. It was jarring waking up to silence and not his grandmother puttering around in the kitchen making breakfast or his mama’s soft humming while she pruned the flower beds. Although Minghao wasn’t a very chatty or outgoing person he still needed contact, and it seemed like no one wanted to give him the time of day.  


Just as he was about to break from the loneliness, however, he made a friend. Or at least he _thought_ he did. The boy had asked Minghao to hang out with him, help him study, and even invited him to dorm parties the other kids held.  


Minghao trusted him. 

He shouldn’t have.

_It won’t happen again._

Moolinda Wu loved her job. It allowed her to learn so much about the Spiral and share that information to her students; some more willing than others. She got to show children the wonders of life and watch them grow and bloom into magnificent wizards that will hopefully do great things with their knowledge.  


She also loved that she had the power to step in and uplift those kids that needed it, and there has never been a time that she missed such an opportunity. Case in point, Xu Minghao.  


When Moolinda had gotten word that a first year Necromancer wished to attend one of her classes she had been overjoyed, it wasn’t very often that freshmen step outside of their boxes like that. She had heard great things about the boy from Dworgyn as well, once she managed to steer the death professor away from talking about deadly nightshade. That he was already wise beyond his years and loved to stay after class to discuss the minutiae of magic, that his essays were always impeccable and well researched. Safe to say, Minghao was a model student.  


And that’s why when the death wizard began coming to her class, her heart was crushed for the poor boy. It was clear to anyone with functioning eyes that he was not doing well, and while that’s perfectly normal for first years living away from home Moolinda could just tell that this was different.  


So the Life professor paid attention, she watched as her pupils shunned the child from their conversations and pushed him around when they thought no one was watching. She watched when he was strung along by that cruel boy and humiliated for no reason. She watched and watched and just when she finally had enough insight to bring it up with the headmaster something happened that made her pause. 

Wen Junhui was an incredibly sweet boy. Outgoing, cheerful, and oh so energetic, the theurgist had a talent in befriending everyone he met. Having grown up in the ancient archeological sight of Krokotopia, his parents being researchers hired to live there long term, he learned a lot about healing various ailments. Things like sunburn and heat rashes were a common occurrence in the desert and having parents that spent all their time out in the sun meant he got firsthand experience caring for others.  


That time in his life, while admittedly lonely, was what had sparked Jun’s love for Life magic. The feeling it gave him when his magical energy restored someone’s health was better than anything else, it pleased something deep inside the young boy’s soul and made him long to do it forever.  


Getting to go to school with other wizards, Jun thought they would all feel the same. Why be a life wizard if you don’t resonate with caring for others' lifeforce? It was a bit of a shock when all the other boys in his class just wanted to learn offensive spells, and something about that never quite felt right to Jun.  


It also didn’t feel right to see said boys bullying their classmates, mainly the sickly looking necromancer in his Theurgist Theory 1 class. The kid never stuck around the campus too long and bolted from the room the second Professor Wu dismissed them.  


The warm feeling of Life magic that had nuzzled it’s way into Jun’s very being longed to make things right. Desperate to pacify, soothe, and _heal._  


What was once confusion for the contrast in behaviors had quickly soured into concern for the kid his class deemed untouchable. So Jun made the most logical decision in his short life.  


He was going to befriend Necromancer Kid.  


As soon as he figured out his name. 

The story goes that second year Theurgist Wen Junhui stuck to Xu Minghao like glue. He would sit next to the first year in class and ask hundreds of questions, to which none were answered for months. Until finally, the Necromancer started shyly answering back.  


Once the two started talking, it quickly snowballed from there. Simple one worded answers became full sentences. Then Minghao would occasionally ask his own questions.  


A friendship blossomed over those several months and their souls became forever connected.  


Not that they minded.  


Jun eventually started attending Necromancy courses, faithfully sitting by his best friend’s side. It wouldn’t always be just the two of them, Junhui felt the pull for others deep inside of him, but for now they had each other.  


And that was just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junnie is here!! I hope you guys liked this update. Like I mentioned before, the next chapter will hopefully be done sometime soon. Can you guess which one of our boys will be introduced?  
Thank you and have a nice day! <3


	3. Update

Hello everyone, I hope you all are doing well and are safe.  


I've made the decision to rewrite this story, for a couple of reasons. This story, along with the series it's apart of, is my baby. I'm so in love with it and the world I'm writing about... but I don't feel like I'm doing it justice.  


I am an extremely anxious person, and that unfortunately interferes with my writing. It takes me several months to work up the confidence to actually write _something_ let alone a whole chapter. Because of that it's very hard for me to write as much as I would like, and have as long of chapters as I want.  


I've been trying to get around this by just pushing through it and writing what works and it does help but it's not what I want this story to be.  


When I picture this series in my head I see how beautiful and enchanting it is, how calming and satisfying the settings are.  


When I write it, however, it's not at all what I see.  


Along with my struggles with actually writing the story I've noticed a lack of feedback for it. I'm two chapters in and usually I'd have had at least one comment at this point; even with how short they are. I thought once Jun was introduced that _maybe_ someone would say something...anything really. 

I'm going to be honest... It really hurt. 

Out of everything I've written, this one is the one I'm the most in love with. I live and breathe this series and was so excited about it, so when I post something for it and I get nothing in return...it crushed my heart.  


I'm sorry if this is coming across rudely, but I as well as pretty much every writer on here LOVE getting feedback. It's our oxygen, our motivation to keep going. 

I'll hopefully be back soon with the rewritten chapters, and I'll delete these ones when they are ready. Thank you to those of you who have subscribed to this work, and bookmarked it, and liked it. I hope I do you and my story proud. <3


End file.
